


Superstring Theory - Animated Book Cover

by ShortlockHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortlockHolmes/pseuds/ShortlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To the Author for enduring my comment-boxed beta-reading and for being all-around awesome at what she does.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Superstring Theory - Animated Book Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaffledJailbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledJailbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Superstring Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428985) by [BaffledJailbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledJailbird/pseuds/BaffledJailbird). 



> To the Author for enduring my comment-boxed beta-reading and for being all-around awesome at what she does.


End file.
